doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
260 - Nightmare in Silver
]] Nightmare in Silver ist die 260. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 33. Staffel. Handlung Hedgewicks Welt der Wunder war einmal der größte Freizeitpark der Galaxie, doch nach dem spurlosen Verschwinden einiger Besucher, wurde der Park geschlossen. Nur eine Einheit strafversetzter Soldaten, ein merkwürdiger Sammler und ein schachspielender Kleinwüchsiger sind noch auf dem Planeten verblieben. Als der Doctor zusammen mit Clara und deren Schützlingen Artie und Angie dort ankommen, ist das Letzte, das sie dort erwarten die neueste Erscheinungsform einer der ältesten Feindes des Doctors. Die Cybermen sind zurück! :ausführlichere Inhaltangabe Mitwirkende ]] Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *In dieser Episode werden erstmals seit dem Neustart der Serie die Cybermen vom Planeten Mondas aktiv. Die bisher gezeigten Cybermen stammten aus einem Paralleluniversum. *Mit dieser Episode wird die Cyberiade als oberste Cybermen-Instanz eingeführt, die vom Cyber-Planer gesteuert wird. *Das Psychic Paper weist den Doctor als Konsul aus. * Während der Doctor von Mr. Clever besessen ist, ahmt er sowohl den Neunten Doctor mit seinem Ausruf "Fantastisch!", als auch den Zehnten Doctor mit seinem "Allons-y" nach. *Die Drohung des Doctors eine Regeneration zu starten um Mr. Clever loszuwerden, kann sowohl als Bluff gewertet werden, wie auch tatsächlich als echte Drohung. Löst ein Time Lord eine Regeneration aus, ohne noch welche zu haben, stirbt er. Azmael, ein ehemaliger Lehrer des Doctors, beging auf diese Weise Selbstmord um Mestor zu besiegen. (The Twin Dilemma) * Der Doctor nutzt die Schwächen der Cybermen aus: unter anderen ihre Systemstörung durch die Berührung mit Gold (The Moonbase). *Der Doctor spielt Schach. Er behauptet außerdem, die Time Lords hätten das Schach erfunden. *In Webleys Zimmer sind verschiedene Spezies des Doctor Who-Universums zu sehen, u.a. Uvodni, Blowfish, Shansheeth, Chamäleon-Humanoid, Ultramancer, Pan-Babylonier. *Bereits zuvor besuchte der Doctor eine Vergnügungseinrichtung, die von Aliens kontrolliert wurde (in The Greatest Show in the Galaxy). * Webley bezeichnet seinen Schach spielenden Cyberman als das "699. Wunder des Universums". Laut dem Dritten Doctor entstand diese etwas wahllos anmutende Zahl durch die Zerstörung des 700. Weltwunders: Exxilon City (Death to the Daleks). * Die Erde hatte im 21. Jahrhundert ebenfalls den Plan, den Planeten im Falle totaler Hoffungslosigkeit zu sprengen, um der Menschheit größeres Leid zu ersparen: den Osterhagen-Plan (The Stolen Earth, Journey's End). * Erneut wird erwähnt, dass der Doctor sich selbst aus sämtlichen Datenbanken des Universums gelöscht hat. * Am Ende entkommt ein einzelner, kleiner Cybermat der Zerstörung des Planeten. Dies geschah bereits in The Tomb of the Cybermen. *Die Upgrades der Cybermen erinnern an Borg-Implantate (Assimilation²). *Mit dieser Folge wurden die Cybermen zudem den Borg ähnlicher, da sie nun Angriffe durch Patches abwehren können, die Fähigkeit besitzen auch andere Lebewesen als Menschen zu konvertieren und mit der Cyberiade so etwas wie das Hive-Bewusstsein haben. *Alle bisherigen Inkarnationen des Doctors sind zu sehen. *In welcher Zeit der Erdgeschichte die Episode spielt, bleibt offen. *Im Comic Dreadnought wird eine Cyber-Version des Achten Doctors erschaffen. Weitere Anspielungen * Der Doctor hat ein Goldenes Ticket. Dies erinnert an die Geschichte Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik von Roald Dahl. * Porridge versteckt sich in einer Maschine und tut so, als spiele diese die Partie Schach. Im 18. Jahrhundert gab es auch in der realen Welt einen Schachspieler, die so tat, als wäre er eine Schachmaschine und der mit diesem Betrug viel Geld ergaunerte. Hinter den Kulissen *Neil Gaiman, der im Vorfeld wegen Zeitmangel die Arbeit an Doctor Who immer abgelehnt hat, erhielt von Steven Moffat eine E-Mail mit der Bitte die Cybermen wieder gruselig zu machen. Gaiman überlegte dann, was alles neues hinzukommen könnte und nahm dabei die technische Entwicklung der letzten Jahre als Vorbild. *Nachdem er sich an den Cybermen verkünstelt hatte, bemerkte Gaiman, dass er nicht so richtig wusste, wie der Doctor in die Handlung passen sollte. Also schlug er Moffat vor, dass der Doctor (oder jedenfalls ein Teil von ihm) zum Cyberplaner werden soll und sozusagen gegen sich selbst arbeitet. Moffat war von der Idee begeistert und gab ihm dazu dann grünes Licht. So konnte er schließlich alle Handlungsteile zum fertigen Drehbuch zusammensetzen. *Für den sogenannten "Bullet Time"-Effekt (besser bekannt aus Matrix) mussten die Schauspieler für eine längere Zeit in ihrer Bewegung einfrieren, während der Kameramann sich bewegte. Jenna Coleman fand das an sich cool, merkte aber an, dass ihre Position in der Nähe von Eve De Leon Allen etwas weniger schön war, da diese für die Szene richtig gekreischt hat. *Laut Neil Gaiman findet die Episode knapp eine Viertel Millionen Jahre nach der letzten Begegnung mit den Cybermen statt. *Das Team wurde sich im Verlauf der Vorproduktion der Gemeinsamkeiten der neuen Cybermen mit den Borg aus Star Trek bewusst und nutzten dieses Wissen, um z.B. das Aussehen der halbkonvertierten Leute (Webley, der Doctor) festzulegen. Interessanterweise wurden die Borg in den 1990ern aus dem Konzept der Cybermen entwickelt, und besaßen von Anfang an die Fähigkeiten, die nun wiederum für die Cybermen übernommen wurden. en:Nightmare in Silver (TV story) es:Nightmare in Silver fr:Nightmare in Silver (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Elfter Doctor) Kategorie:Cybermen-Stories Kategorie:Stories (Clara Oswald) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2013 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (unbekanntes Jahrhundert)